[unreadable] [unreadable] The proposal is requesting support for a conference to investigate bioavailability from the chemical partitioning behavior in the environment through transport, exposure, intake and distribution in the body, to a disease outcome. The stress of the workshop is on this picture of bioavailability as a whole, not on one of these separate areas or boxes. The conference will consist of one session, rather than concurrent sessions, and will devote a fair amount of time to discussion and synthesis of the current state of knowledge in order to identify gaps in our knowledge and define research needs. The product of the conference will be a paper to be submitted to Environmental Health Perspectives that will "synthesize the recommendations for research addressed to bioavailability." [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]